1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor system, and more particularly, to a transmitting device for high speed communication, and an interface circuit and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic products for personal uses, such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer and a smart phone, may be configured by various electronic components. Two different electronic components within the electronic products may communicate with each other at a high speed to process a large amount of data within a short time. The electronic components may generally communicate through interface circuits. Various schemes may be used by the electronic components to communicate. For example, a serial communication scheme may be used by the electronic components to communicate.
As the performances of electronic components are improved, necessity for a communication scheme capable of increasing a bandwidth and reducing power consumption is desired. In order to meet such necessity, various new serial communication schemes are suggested in the art, and improved interface circuits for supporting the new serial communication schemes are being developed.